


Facing A Past

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: Severus Finds Love Series [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus muses over Draco, and has to deal with what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing A Past

**Title**: Facing A Past (Fic IX of my 'Severus Finds Love' Series)  
**Author**: [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing**: SS/HG, OMC (their son Ronnie)  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Date Written**: July 10, 2007  
**Summary**: Severus muses over Draco, and has to deal with what happened.  
**Warnings**: Mention of suicide and character death  
**Words**: 1,062  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing HP -- that would be JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
**A/N**: Thanks so much to [](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/profile)[**magdelena1969**](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing this for me, and thank you so much for all the ideas you have given me for future fics in the series.  
**A/N II**: This ficlet was written in response to [](http://knic26.livejournal.com/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.livejournal.com/)'s request for more information about Draco.

~*~

_13 March 1998 -- Draco Malfoy found dead_

Ministry officials have informed The Daily Prophet that Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, was found dead last Sunday evening at a play park in Surrey. The exact cause of Mr Malfoy's death is unknown, but it is the Ministry's opinion that this was the work of He Who Must Not Be Named. Mr Malfoy was last seen nine months ago when he and Severus Snape, former Death Eater and teacher at Hogwarts (continued on page six)

  
14 January 2005 -- Questions Regarding Former Death Eater's Release Continue

Severus Snape, former Death Eater, was released from Azkaban prison last month and has now taken up residence once again at Hogwarts, where he is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. As we reported earlier this month, there have been calls for the removal of Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress for employing a former Death Eater, but as of yet, no move has been made to do so. We here at The Daily Prophet are using every source we have at our disposal to try to find out more regarding this because it is almost a certainty that evidence was presented that allowed Mr Snape to be released from Azkaban. Official papers show that Severus Snape was released because he had served his time in full. We here at The Daily Prophet question this, and we strive to find out the true story. Killing Draco Malfoy alone should have been cause enough to keep the former Death Eater in Azkaban for the remainder of his life. (continued on page ten)

  
Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus set down the parchments and looked wearily at Cedric's mother, who also happened to be one of his former students, Cho Chang. She had married Oliver Wood soon after she left Hogwarts. "Are you certain this is all they found?"

"My son says this is all they found, and I believe him. It is possible of course that they found more. I don't know, Mr Snape."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Mrs Wood. I'll not take up any more of your time."

"I'm sorry that Ronnie saw the clippings."

A self-deprecating smile found its way to Severus's face. "He will soon be at Hogwarts where he will no doubt find out far more than I care for him to know. Hermione and I are going to sit him down this evening and tell him everything. It is best this way. I guess we can't keep our children sheltered forever."

"No, I guess we can't."

~*~

"It's going to be okay, Severus; he will understand, you know he will."

Looking down at the parchment in front of him, Severus shook his head. "It's not Ronnie I'm worried about. I have the fullest confidence that our son will be my staunchest supporter. I was just looking through my journal, and I reread the entry from the night I killed Draco. I wonder if I shouldn't have fought harder to keep him alive." He felt Hermione's hands fall gently upon his shoulders, and it immediately calmed him. "It is difficult to think that twenty years have come and gone without him. There was a lot about him that was wrong, but Hermione, there was good in him. I don't know that I could tell you just how much about him was filled with goodness. He just got cau--"

"Shh, I know, Severus. I know that he was good. His father was evil, and his father was the reason Draco ended up where he did. You did the best thing you could have, love, and I will not have you doubting yourself."

He leaned back into Hermione and turned his head to kiss her. She always smelled of their garden, and he closed his eyes and allowed the sweet fragrances to wash over him. She was too good to him. "I wish I could have saved him. I had no idea that he was thinking of doing such a stupid thing as ending his life. If I had, I would have done everything in my power to keep him alive."

"Severus, look at me…please."

Feeling his wife backing away, Severus turned so he was facing her.

"Draco wanted to kill himself. He wasn't about to give you a clue as to that fact. I never liked him, but I do know that he wasn't lacking in brains, although some of his choices would say otherwise. There was nothing you could have done. I only wish that everyone knew the truth about his death. You are not a murderer, Severus. You killed Albus because he was dying, and you killed Draco for the same reason. I am always going to be grateful to the Ministry for releasing you, but I do wish they would make your record public for everyone to see."

Laughing, Severus stood and walked to his wardrobe and found his cloak. Putting it on and then retrieving Hermione's, he turned back to his wife and placed it around her shoulders and clasped it before kissing her. Pulling back, he licked his lips and smiled. "I, myself would like to see what they have. All I know is that Albus had placed memories in a Pensieve, and whatever the memories said, they got me out of Azkaban. I guess we'll never really know the truth, but for now all I am worried about is our son. The sooner we get this over with the better. I told Harry we wouldn't be too late, so we should probably go."

~*~

Severus sat back, placed his hands together, and glanced at Hermione who was looking pensively at their son. Ronnie was not giving any clues as to how he had taken what he had just been told, and it was making Severus more nervous than he cared to think about.

"Dad?"

Severus swallowed and turned towards Ronnie. "Yes?"

"Are there any other Oaths you took that have not been carried out yet?"

Severus visibly relaxed and grinned in relief. After all he had just told his son, he had expected to be questioned extensively, not this. "No, the Oaths I took are no longer applicable." Severus again looked up at Hermione, then back at his son. "I do not need to take an Oath to care for those I love."

The End[  
](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/168094.html)


End file.
